


Reward

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, English is not my native language, F/F, Happy Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Summary: Jinn gets good time with Ruby.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first time writing and English is not my first language so there will be a lot of mistakes. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did enjoy writing it.

On a beautiful winter's day in Atlas, the sexy sounds of moanings can be heard rented small and cozy hotel room.

„Ahhh...Ohhh..Mmm...yes my little friend~”, Jinn moans as she lays on big decorative bed, and her spread wide legs shaking as Ruby massage her sensitive clit, in reward for the answered a last importan question.

„The pleasure is all mine, my dear sexy genie~”, said 21 year-old huntresses. Then she was start eating genie wet pussy, and fingering her cute blue ass. Ruby is happy to hear the sounds of lustful pleasure, then she drive her tongue deeper in blue pussy, at the same time enjoying the moanings sounds from genie.

Jinn was very satisfised with young huntress skills, she hasn't felt such pleasure and happiness for ages. Every motion Ruby tongue, and finger made her body shake, and weak as she was getting closer to cumming.

„Ahhhh...mmmm...f-faster...please...Ah! I'm, so close...mmm...my M-MISTRESS!~”, screamed Jinn.

Hearing this, Silver Eyed-Warrior starts lick more deeper and fingering genie ass faster. Jinn lets out a very lows screams and moans. She was finally gonna cum from all this. Ruby give last hard suck soaked genie cunt, and speed up fingering her tight butthole.

„I'M CUMMING!!! RUBY! AHHHHHH!!!~”, Jinn loud screams as she cums. All her body gets paralysed in big pleasure orgasm. From all this experience, she passed out.

Ruby pulls away, smilling at Jinn happy face. She admires her sexy magical girlfriend for a while, then she gentle kiss Jinn beautiful blue lips.

„We would wanna do this every days Jinn!”, said excited Ruby.


End file.
